


Crumbly kind of love

by gigglingidiot



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingidiot/pseuds/gigglingidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are literally biscuits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbly kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emotionally scarred from this whole thing, I can no longer eat my favourite biscuit

Spencer woke up to the excited chatter of Brendon who was bouncing up and down next to him.

“Brendon, I’m sleeping” Spencer mumbled as he cracked an eye open before turning over to face the ugly pattern on the outside of the fruit bowl.

“Spence, seriously, Spencer, come look!” Brendon chattered again, each word punctuated with a jump that made his little swirl of chocolate wobble slightly; before dashing to the edge of the sideboard leaving Spencer to trudge sleepily behind. 

“Look!” Brendon breathed this time, his eyes shining as he pointed rapidly for Spencer to look.

Spencer gasped at what he saw.

“It’s a house, a house made of biscuits!” Brendon sang as he clambered up Spencer’s back to sit on his shoulders, his small size meaning he could fit snugly on Spencer without falling off.

“It is very beautiful” Spencer agreed with Brendon “It must be linked with the sparkly tree the humans put up, look it has a small version of it next to it” He looked up to try and catch at glimpse of Brendon, only to realise he had climbed down without Spencer knowing and was half way across the rug towards the biscuit house.

“Brendon, you can’t just run without checking first, do you not remember when you were nearly stepped on?” Spencer chided as he finally managed to get on top of the small table where the house was situated, his wafer flushed a darker shade of pink than normal from the exertion.

“Can we live here from now on? Behind the fruit bowl is lovely and all, but this place is so much prettier” Brendon called from behind an iced mail box, ignoring what Spencer had said completely. 

“Bren, you know we can’t, the fruit bowl is safe, out here all manner of things could happen” Spencer said sadly as he eyed the detailed piping work while Brendon peered through the candy sugar glass.

“I know Spence, it’s just so pretty though” Brendon smiled wistfully as he hopped back over to stand close to Spencer’s right side, the two of them gazing up at the sugary creation for a moment longer, before Spencer turned and headed back to the sideboard.

“I’m sorry we can’t live there you know” Spencer spoke later on as the two of them peered out from behind a book to admire the lights twinkling on the large sparkly tree in the corner “It’s always dark and dusty and I know it’s not very pretty, so I’m sorry” 

Brendon shuffled closer to Spencer before he replied.

“It’s okay, you’re all the pretty I need” Brendon smiled sweetly, laughing as Spencer flushed magenta.


End file.
